1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake, and more particularly to a disc brake for bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
A bicycle is an important equipment for being used on a short-range movement. The bicycle becomes more and more popular in our daily life and every family due the features of environmental protection and leisure.
Bicycles are non-mainstream transportation, however a braking device is necessary just like any other mainstream transportation because the braking device is very important to road-traffic safety. Common braking devices are divided into two kinds including drum brake and disc brake. The two kinds of brake device use brake lining to rub the drum or disc for causing friction to speed down or stop. Generally, the braking effect of the disc brake is better than that of the drum brake. As a result, a high grade bicycle or a bicycle having special safety concern usually uses the disc brake for promoting the additional value of the bicycles.
However, the conventional disc brake in accordance with the prior including the following disadvantages.
The conventional disc brake has complex structures. Accordingly, the material cost, assembling cost and the maintain cost are respectively raised.
The disc brake is assembled in a small space such that many structures need to be minimized. As a result, the minimized spring may not provide enough restitution force to the lining pad and the lining pad may not be backward moved, timely.
The elements of the conventional disc brake are assembled from interior to exterior. Consequently, the assembling margin is gradually reduced and the assembling difficulty is gradually raised.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional disc brake.